


let us all: delay the inevitable

by SeptemberAndSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Bisexual Remus Lupin, British References, F/F, F/M, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Snape Friendly, Pansexual Sirius Black, Social Media, Texting, University, because he’s a dick, it starts happy but shit happens, text fic, they took study abroads, to delay the inevitable, warning: mentions of assault (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberAndSummer/pseuds/SeptemberAndSummer
Summary: in which the gang are in their final year of university. Inevitable shenanigans ensue, not only due to the entrance of one, Lily Evans, but because the Marauders are generally chaotic.via texting and twitter
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reginald Cattermole/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. in which James makes a tit of himself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N basically wrote this to a) delay work on my diss and b) because I've run out of good texting fics lmao. There's (somewhat) of a plot, but let's not be hasty to say it is ALL plot

**Wednesday**

**[It’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**8.13**

**padfoot**

LADS LADS LADS

Today

Is 

The

DAY

The one we’ve all been waiting for

**prongs**

He’s been up since five

Which is

A remarkable thing

I have never experienced padfoot happy at five am

In these many

Many

Many

Many years I have known him

**moony**

that IS a new development. Remember when you tried to get him to go for a run and he threw his shoes at your head

**padfoot**

I don’t like the tone in those manys

And yes, no one wants to go on a run at five am.

I do, however, want to move in to our uni house at five am

**prongs**

Five am runs are the best

**padfoot**

Only because you’re a weird sporty boi

**[moony (Remus Lupin) changed prongs’ (James Potter) nickname to weird sporty boi]**

**weird sporty boi**

thank u, remmington

**moony**

my pleasure

**\---**

**9.00**

**weird sporty boi**

ok, we’ve headed off

Sirius is driving first so

I may die

**moony**

I will sing ‘life is a highway’ at ur funeral x

**weird sporty boi**

I kno u were joking but that’s a banger and I’m putting it in the queue

When are you off welshie

**moony**

mother dear is driving me to Birmingham around midday

only six hours on the train wooo, no changes

**weird sporty boi**

amazing

Hope is a queen queen

we’ve been going for ~ten minutes~ and Sirius wants chicken nuggies so

will be having a few stops me thinks on this lovely journey

why is Hogwarts

such an efforte to get to

**moony**

feel that

**\---**

**[private: Euphemia Potter _to_ James Potter]**

**10.13**

**Mummy dearest**

Hope you’re still alive, darling, I packed some lunch for you in the brown suitcase. There’s also choccy for Remus dear when he gets there xxx

**Son**

Thank you mummy dear. Sirius has already been yelled at by 3 people today. Much fun.

He also wants chicken nuggets so will be stopping

**Mummy dearest**

I think it is said to be inadvisable to have chicken nuggets before noon

but then again, who is to know?

**Son**

Don’t act as though you don’t deliver him platters of them whenever he’s hungover

**Mummy dearest**

I can’t recall that darling, I’m old, my memory isn’t all that great

**\---**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin]_**

**12.17**

**weird sporty boi**

first stop baby

we’re on the outskirts of doncaster

**moony**

nice! I’m nearly at Birmingham

has Sirius got his nuggets

**weird sporty boi**

yeah he devoured them, is now in the loo

**[padfoot (Sirius Black) changed his nickname to can we get more nuggets]**

**weird sporty boi**

ur in a public toilet ew

**can we get more nuggets**

.

**moony**

delightful, pads

**can we get more nuggets**

I ate them too quickly and now I need more

James hasn’t even finished his ugh

**[weird sporty boi (James Potter) changed his nickname to get off my nuggets]**

**get off my nuggets**

I’m going to the toilet after you, if you touch them I will be maddd

**can we get more nuggets**

:(

**1.15**

**moony**

how’s it going then lads

am on the train

only ½ hour delayed wowee

theres a woman eating crisps v v loud

not to mention the man with the tuna sandwich

love a tuna sandwich but not in an enclosed, un-openable window situation x

**can we get more nuggets**

ew

to both

james is driving now so I am chief DJ

**moony**

rocketman soundtrack then?

**can we get more nuggets**

you know it

hah we just passed someone who took a bite of a sandwich and looked directly in my eyes

**moony**

aka prue from bake off then

**can we get more nuggets**

YES. Exactly!! Man can’t wait for that to starttttt

**\---**

**@siriuslybetterthanyou tweeted** Rocketman soundtrack, spare nuggets, and my own chauffer?? What more can a dude want

 **@peterpettigrew replied** ah the traditional drive up! Cant believe im not there

 **@siriuslybetterthanyou replied** won’t be the same without you, pete my man

 **@alicefortesWHO replied** can’t wait to see you! Forming a musical movie playlist as we speak

 **@siriuslybetterthanyou replied** the last new uni year playlist. Has to be top notch

 **@moonbeampie replied** can u film james’ reaction to u calling him a chauffer

**\---**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**4.45**

**can we get more nuggets**

we’re HERE, house is banging

Minerva the dragon is guarding the fireplace

**moony**

you brought Minerva the outside gargoyle dragon

**can we get more nuggets**

with solar powered light up eyes, yes

**get off my nuggets**

you’ve got the bottom floor room, moonykins, less stairs!

**moony**

thanks james x

also I know that Sirius just wanted the loft for the beams and rafters

**can we get more nuggets**

you should see it, I’ve got fairy lights and creeper plants. Looks HOT

**5.06**

**can we get more nuggets**

You nearly here moooooony

**moony**

Got a while. I think we’re going past the lake district. There’s a girl from my course in the same carriage who got on at Birmingham too lol

**can we get more nuggets**

Which one

**moony**

How would you know a girl from chem

**can we get more nuggets**

  1. a) sources b) I know every girl c) you may have mentioned her d) I can just ask marlene for deets



**moony**

urm the red head. Evans, I think? I feel I had 1 project w her in first year

**get off my nuggets**

do you mean

lily

evans

the girl from marlene’s isnta ????

*insta

**moony**

oh THAT’s why she’s so familiar!

Yeah

The one she met in Canada on Study abroad

**get off my nuggets**

a.k.a the love of my life

**moony**

you’ve never even met her!

**get off my nuggets**

doesn’t even matter

I feel it

In my bones

**can we get more nuggets**

ur dick more like

anyway

isn’t she like

moving in w/ Marls and Dorky?

**get off my nuggets**

WHAT

YOU KNEW THIS???>>?????

**can we get more nuggets**

I speak to marls

When we were thinking bout all getting 1 house, she mentioned evans wanting to join. Marls realised u would probably implode so we got houses down the street

**get off my nuggets**

and you just chose

not to mention it

whilst we were in France

for a YEAR

**[get off my nuggets (James Potter) changed can we get more nuggets (Sirius Black) nickname to fils de pute]**

**fils de pute**

hah

**moony**

yeah her name is lily, just asked

**fils de pute**

james just screamed

ouch

can’t believe you TALKED to her

who is this remus lupin

**moony**

final year, bby, I’m branching out

also, I wanted to know if it was actually her

she’s very excited that we’re down the street and know marlene

apparently she wanted to talk to me for ages but didn’t know if I wanted someone to talk to

adorable

she loves dogs

she’s single

**get off my nuggets**

jofdisofidsjaofdsjfklapafdiao

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ Marlene McKinnon]**

**Posh Boy in denial**

Marls, my love, my life. I have heard from valid sources you have moved in?

**Posh Girl in denial**

Ya, this morning. Got here at like 10 cos we flew like normal people

Woke up at like five am

**Posh Boy in denial**

Firstly, rude considering u love our car but also

We may be soul mates

Anywhoo, we have tequila and a new house this evening

James found out that evans is living with u so

He will probably shit himself or something which is why we have a LOT of tequila

**Posh Girl in denial**

Akjsjksj thought we could just never tell him

But also can I have a HELL YES for tequila evening

**Posh Boy in denial**

Like a dirty little secret

Alas

No

It was me that spilt the beans as moons is on the same train as her

**Posh Girl in denial**

That is a big coinkydink

Lowkey

Can u pick her up from the station then

I’ll say you will

She will have to walk or cab it otherwise

**Posh Boy in denial**

Your wish is my command

**\--**

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ Remus Lupin]**

**dog**

I shalt pick you and the lovely lily from the station

Marlene requested

**wolf**

Oh sweet, I was about to ask!

She’s so nice I can’t believe she wasn’t in our lives

i.e if james blows it it’s a 50/50 chance of him having to go

**dog**

what is she, a queen

**wolf**

potentially

she watches mighty boosh

**dog**

ye so james is out

**\--**

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ Lily Evans]**

**Marly moose**

Lily, my darling, valuable sources have told me you met our very own Remus Lupin

Our friend Sirius is picking you up. So don’t be alarmed when a crazy long haired androgenous dude wearing gold heeled boots waves at you

**Cougar**

What a mouthful

Word travels fast then

Remus is so nice !!! we do chem together !!!

**Marly moose**

He is a delight that must be protected at all costs

Will greet you with wine and choccy when you get here xx

**Cougar**

xx

**\---**

**Marlene McKinnon created a group**

**Marlene McKinnon added _James Potter_**

**Marlene McKinnon added _Sirius Black_**

**Marlene McKinnon added _Remus Lupin_**

**Marlene McKinnon added _Dorcas Meadowes_**

**Marlene McKinnon renamed the group Tequila Time**

**Marlene**

Alright all you guys

Tequila time commences soon

**Remus**

Soon??? It’s 6 o’clock

I’m still on the train!!

**Marlene**

Did I stutter

TEQUILA TIME COMMENCES SOON

And I wanted to tell you about our 2 new housemates

**James**

(:

**Marlene**

No james, u creep

**James**

):

**Dorcas**

Lily hasn’t arrived yet, obviously, but we have our other new one

Her name is Mary, she’s lovely. Friend of Lily’s from school

**Sirius**

Hot?

**Dorcas**

Yes

**Sirius**

Yeet

**Dorcas**

With a boyfriend

**Sirius**

Ehh, doesn’t stop me

**Remus**

It really should, it’s never worked out for you, has it?

**James**

HAH remember when Sirius flirted w Emmeline Vance and she said she’d rather fuck Slughorn

**Marlene**

AHAHA yes

And Sirius, don’t be a twat

**Sirius**

Thank you, james

**James**

Ur welcome

**Dorcas**

Wait 1 sec

**Dorcas Meadowes added _Mary_ _MacDonald_**

**Sirius**

Fuck you

**Mary**

What a nice welcome

And for the record, i would also prefer to fuck Slughorn

**James**

Welcome, Mary, my new favourite

**Dorcas**

Rude but fair

\--

**[private: James Potter _to_ Remus Lupin]**

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

It’s so weird that wormtails not in the chat

**Fake Welsh**

so weird he won’t be living with us

and that he’s graduated

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

God damn three year normal courses

How’s the train

**Fake Welsh**

If you messaged just to get info on lily I’m leaving

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

u can’t leave a private chat

**Fake Welsh**

I beg to differ

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

I just want to know if she’s interested in tall, adorably tousled haired, muscley guys who are amazzzing!

Rem

Reeeeeeeem

Reeemusssssssssssssssssssss

Moony

Moons

??

**Fake Welsh**

_Remus Lupin has left the chat_

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

Dick

**\--**

**[Tequila Time: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary MacDonald_ ]**

**8.24**

**Marlene McKinnon added _Lily Evans_**

**Marlene**

Welcome to our humble abode

Of group chat

**Lily**

Hi guys! Can’t wait to come later - - already met Sirius and remus of course!

**Sirius**

Yeah you did

**Dorcas**

Ew

Anyway, we’re coming over in like ~~~~~~10 minutes~~~~~~

**Sirius**

Yeetons motherfucka

\--

**Thursday**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**12.34**

**get off my nuggets**

death awaits with its fiery tongue

I am

Hungover

And confused

**fils de pute**

lol me when I was 15

**moony**

lol same

but also

ur nickname reference food way too much

**[moony (Remus Lupin) changed get off my nuggets (James Potter) nickname to Should’ve gone to specsavers]**

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Feel like this dig has multiple level

S

**Fils de pute**

Yup

One of them was staring at evans’ tits most of the night an not saying anything

Other than when you boasted about being a rower

And chugging a bottle of tequia

Aka doing everything it was obvious she hated, and doingthem anyway

*anyway

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

fuck

\--

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ Lily Evans]**

**Marls**

Would come up to check but will vom

You good?

**Lils**

I may also vom so

Won’t come down

**Marls**

Told you it was gonna be a tequila time

Did u have fun tho? Wasn’t too overwhelming with about 5000 people and Sirius taking up 4996 of them

**Lils**

Lots of fun yea

Remus and Dorcas are great

Sirius is definitely a handle

Was it me or was the james guy acting a bit

**Marls**

Um, boisterous? That’s generally him and sirius’ vibe

**Lils**

I was going to say a bit of an arrogant prick but yea that too

Like he didn’ t speak to me for about half an hour and then he just like boasted?

And stared at my boobs

**Marls**

Ah james is a bit of an idiot, but you get to know him, he’s a lovely boy

I also stare at ur boobs but ur right I will tell him off

**Lils**

I guess

Lol u can stare anytime x

**Marls**

If we manage to get up in like ½ hour – big brunch times?

Will do x

**Lils**

Yes x

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ James Potter]**

**Bey**

I know lily has nice boobies but next time – convo instead of oogly eyes yeah?

**J-LO**

Ack fuck u saw as well??

Can I also say I was not awaree from my multpie tequila drinkies

**Bey**

Nah, but the owner of the boobies did, and she doesn’t like u so u gotta step it uo

**J-LO**

She doesn’t like me?? :(

**Bey**

It takes a while before you realise ur actually a cinnamon roll wrapped inside a bit of an arse

**J-LO**

Ok

Wow

Am on the verge of death and this is what I get

But also ok fairs

Will be super cool from now on!

**Bey**

Sure, jan

\--

**[private: Severus Snape _to_ Lily Evans]**

**Severus**

Was disappointed by the lack of good luck message this morning but I guess you’re busy.

It went well, if you care.

**Lily**

Sev!! I’m sorry, I was asleep till noon, wild night

So glad it went well, did you enjoy it?

**Severus**

Aren’t you a little old for “wild nights” now? You’re in final year

Yes, it was good

**Lily**

It was the first night! Hasn’t even started yet

**Severus**

Didn’t think mary was that wild sort

**Lily**

No, but she had lots of fun, we met Marlene and Dorcas’ friends

**Severus**

Other people? So you didn’t stay in for your first night

**Lily**

Nah we went to these guys’ house, was pretty good. One’s a bit of a tosser but there’s always one!

**Severus**

These aren’t the same boys on marlene’s Instagram, are they?

**Lily**

Didn’t know you followed her! Cute

Ummm, idk they’re called James Sirius and Remus

**Severus**

The same ones

I wouldn’t be friends with them lily, they’re nothing but trouble

**Lily**

What do you mean?

Only james was a bit of a dick, remus was soo nice and Sirius is really funny

**Severus**

They’re not the right sort. They think they’re all that, lupin included

**Lily**

You know them?????

**Severus**

They’re the ones that gave me so much grief in first year! Don’t you remember?

**Lily**

No! you mean the ones in your halls? Who kept doing all theose mean things?

**Severus**

Exactly

If marlene is friends with that, I wouldn’t be so sure on her

**Lily**

Don’t be silly, marlene’s great. I have to live with her too!

**Severus**

You could have lived with people I know

**Lily**

Sev you know your friends don’t like me. I’m happy where I am

Me and marlene are getting dinner – see you!

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ James Potter]**

**Unserious White**

Ready for Sainsbury’s?

**Lame**

Yes

Ish

Is remmington coming

**Unserious White**

I’d said we will do it, he’s gone for a walk with dorky to try and not throw uo

**Lame**

Cool cool, feel that

I’m getting capri suns

**Unserious White**

Me too

Are we doing split and scatter

**Lame**

Ye cos I cant stand upright for too long before my body remembers I’m hungover

\--

**[private: James Potter _to_ Remus Lupin]**

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

Want anything from Siansbury’s?

*Sainsburrty

Fuck

**Fake Welsh**

Two bottles of Lucozade

I just threw up in a bush

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

delightful

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ James Potter]**

**Unserious White**

Omfg redhead in aisle 2

**Lame**

Oo nice

I’m just getting wine

Gonna make risotto sometime tgis week

**Unserious White**

Get me some rose bishs

**Lame**

Will do

Just coming to aisleee

IT’S EVANS

YOU DICK

**Unserious White**

lmaoooooo

**Lame**

Do I apologise for boobgate

**Unserious White**

Probs

If you can actuall speak

Oh

Nope

You slid right through that puddle didn’t you

There was a sign and everything, dickhead

Better luck next time

Evans looked ~displeased~ to say the least

At least you can apologise for boobgate and accidentlly feeling her up in one go?

**Lame**

I’m leaving the country

\--

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ James Potter]**

**Bey**

Nice butt slide potter

**J-LO**

I@M LEAVING THE COUNTRY

**Bey**

lol

\--

**[private: Remus Lupin _to_ James Potter]**

**Fake Welsh**

Heard about the fuck off fail at seeing lily

**I’m not posh I’m just rich**

_James Potter has left the chat_

**Fake Welsh**

Lmao

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ James Potter]**

**Unserious White**

Get fucked

**Lame**

Who did you TELL

\--

**[private: Euphemia Potter _to_ James Potter]**

**Mummy dearest**

You should really get consent before groping people in the vegetable aisle, dear

**Son**

ASUIRESOGFDJSI SIRIUS

I’m moving


	2. in which Sirius does the Charleston on a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weekend shenanigans with hijinks and humour, and bashing of Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK how I feel about this one (it's literally whatever comes in my brain), but that's because i have like 50000 deadlines and i'm pretending to be fine o_O
> 
> Edit: also this ain’t gonna be Lily hate, but they’ve all got to grow first :)

**Friday**

**[horrible histories mixtape: _Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary MacDonald_ ]**

**10.57**

**Charles II**

How am I still hungover the second day??

**1, 3, 4 and 2 ;)**

Don’t think we were meant to drink all the tquia dorko

**Charles II**

Hdfishgndsapojfdsng

**Dick Turpin**

I’m on campus, does anyone need anything from the shop?

**1, 3, 4 and 2 ;)**

Mary what the fuck

@cleopatra control ur friend

**Cleopatra**

I have no control

I was going to ask last night, marls and dorky

Which halls were you in first yar?

**1, 3, 4 and 2 ;)**

I was with james and Sirius in godric 1, diff flat

Dorky doo I met through mixology butshe was in Gryffindor 1

**Dick Turpin**

Omg Dorcas I was in gryffindor 1 (shit halls ftw), but year after ofc. Lily was in gryff 2

also can we watch another HH episode when im back

 **1, 3, 4 and 2** **😉**

Fuck yeah I want to listen to the Dick Turpin song, Dick Turpin

\--

**[private: James Potter _to_ Sirius Black]**

**Lame**

Going for a run, want to come?

**Traitor**

Tf no

Im a) still lowkey hungover and b) doing my reading

**Lame**

Hah, humanites

**Traitor**

Piss off u privileged STEM fuck

Learn to spell

Im not even IN humanities u dumbass im social sciences

**Lame**

This attack

It hurts

But not enough to stop me

From cackling in free textbooks

Also say that to your bachelor of arts

**Traitor**

LOLOLO u piece of shit

As if you need free textbooks

My bachelor of arts does more research thatn u

**Lame**

My mum donated because I didn’t have to

**Traitor**

Aka funding all the other STEM students degrees and leaving humanities and social sciences to die

**Lame**

I didn’t choose the system

The system chose me

Now go back to reading like a good boi

**Traitor**

Fuck linguistics

But not

Because I love it and hate it at the ame time

**Lame**

Relate

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ Sirius Black]**

**[Posh Girl in Denial (Marlene McKinnon) set Marlene McKinnon’s nickname to Shookspeared]**

**Shookspeared**

Fuck wouldiwas shookspeared

**Posh Boy in Denial**

What did he ever do to you

**[Posh Boy in Denial (Sirius Black) set Sirius Black’s nickname to de Saussure]**

**Shookspeared**

No one knows ur niche ass linguistic theorists

**de Saussure**

fuck u

**[de Saussure (Sirius Black) set Sirius Black’s nickname to Wug]**

**Shookspeared**

The fuck is a wug

**Wug**

Wouldn’t you like to know

Im tired of reading can we go for coffee

**Shookspeared**

YOU’RE done with reading????? Try English lit & theatre

**Wug**

so many ATTACKS today

I’m getting coffee you rude fuck

Join if one wishs

**Shookspeared**

Never said I wouldn’t get coffee

**Wug**

Why am I friends w u

**\--**

**To: l.evans1@hogwarts.ac.uk  
From: ** [ **a.fortescue@hogwarts.ac.uk** ](mailto:a.fortescue@hogwarts.ac.uk)

**Subject: football soc**

Hi!

I’m Alice Fortescue, I’m president of football soc! I’ve heard you played in first-year, before I joined, and was wondering if you had any desires to be a part of our society again? We’re actually struggling for numbers – some dicks from Slytherin dorms last year spread some rumours that everyone had like STIs or something so no one wants to join! I think they were being misogynistic because we’re an all-women’s team. But fuck them! Anyway, hit me up if you are interested, it’s still a pretty chill club we won’t be doing crazy things.

You might know Dorcas Meadowes? I did psychology with her before I graduated (I’m onto a masters now – eck!), and lived together in second year.

Best wishes,

Alice

**Sent at: 12.34pm**

**\--**

**[private: Lily Evans _to_ Mary MacDonald]**

**Lily**

You doing footy this year?

**Mary**

Yeeees

**Lily**

Do you know Alice Fortescue?

**Mary**

Yeah, president two years running! She’s a babe. And like, totally was so good w what happened

**Lily**

She mentioned that?? Someone spread rumours that everyone had STI’s??

**Mary**

Yeah

Basically Emmeline Vance refused to have sex with avery so they spread round that we all had sex w each other and got herpes or something

Was pretty bad, like most ppl have graduated but everyone sort of believed? It was like fucking secondary school, ridiculous.

**Lily**

Did they get suspended??

**Mary**

No, they were reported but nothing happened. And all the ex-slytherin lot just,, fuelled the rumours even more

**Lily**

Why didn’t you tell me when I was away??

**Mary**

Idk, guess I forgot.

You joining football?

**Lily**

Yeah, I miss it for sure!

**\--**

**To:** [ **a.fortescue@hogwarts.ac.uk** ](mailto:a.fortescue@hogwarts.ac.uk)

**From:** [ **l.evans@hogwarts.ac.uk** ](mailto:l.evans@hogwarts.ac.uk)

**RE: football soc**

Hi Alice,

Thanks for reaching out, I’d love to re-join. Stuff went topsy-turvy second year so was unable! I did not know about the rumours, I’m sorry to hear about that. Hopefully if we kick people’s arses it’ll show them! I do know Dorcas, actually, we live together right now! She was friends with Marlene, whom I met abroad, so we are all together. There’s also Mary MacDonald? She’s in FS too, known her since secondary school!

Let me know the timetable! I can give you my number if it’s easier?

Regards,

Lily

**Sent at: 1.13pm**

\--

**1.40pm**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**moony**

is anyone around for lunch?

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

I’m gagging for a Three Broomsticks burger, was just about to head out!

**Moony**

perf

@Sirius Black?

**Fils de pute**

so I went to coffee with Marlene & it extended to like 3 hours

but

marls says she wants a burger too

so we shall meet you there?

Also regaling tales of moony’s time w/ that French dude when he visited us

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

AHAH omg when he got drunk at our party and said

And I quote

“he may look like an adorable little rabbit, but he’s an ABSOLUTE WOLF”

**Fils de pute**

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAH – Marlene

Can confirm

That he is telling the truth

**Moony**

Stop it I’m blushing

And trust me, Sirius darling, I’ve got a lot more wolfish since our hot second in first year

**Fils de pute**

😉😉

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

I feel left out

**Fils de pute**

We always invited you to our sessions

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Can’t believe I declined

I was too busy

Comforting Fabian P

As moony broke his heart

**moony**

I did NOT

**Fils de pute**

The poor boy

Made friends with you, wanted to get some

And yet, as soon as he introduced you to us

You left for this hot bod right here

**moony**

Argh the regrets

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Ok leaving Sirius hun x

**Fils de pute**

Cool same

Oh, and before I forget

**[Fils de pute [Sirius Black] set moony’s [Remus Lupin] nickname to wolf in a rabbit’s body]**

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

there should be a sigh function

**\--**

**[private: Lily Evans _to_ Marlene McKinnon]**

**Lils**

Whatcha up to? Dorky & I are hungry and realised we have no food

**Marls**

Me and Sirius are currently walking to Three Brooms

Rem & j gonna come too

Sirius is doing the Charleston on a wall so will probs be late

**Lils**

Argh potter will be there?

**Marls**

Harsh if he wasn’t lmao

**Lils**

I’ll ask Dorcas

She says she wants a burger

**Marls**

Sweettt hopefully there’s enough to do the burger deal they do on Fridays

Gotta go, Sirius just fell off the wall

\--

 **@mcskint tweeted** @siriuslybetterthanyou made me miss burger Friday after falling off a wall doing the Charleston and has the audacity not to even break his arm?????

**[retweeted by siriuslybetterthanyou]**

**@siriuslybetterthanyou replied** I SPRAINED IT

 **@mcskint replied** I MISSED A BURGER FOR A SPRAIN!!

 **@prongspotter replied** I continued playing w a sprain

 **@moonbeampie replied** and ur mum grounded u for two weeks

 **@prongspotter replied** :(

**\--**

**[private: Lily Evans _to_ Marlene McKinnon]**

**Lils**

Good thing remus and Dorcas were there, potter is so irritating!

**Marls**

Dorko said He screamed and ran out when I messaged saying we were in a&e

**Lils**

Yeah, didn’t have to deal with him long

When we got there he flung his arms out and knocked remus’ drink over

**Marls**

Lool

I know u find everything about him irritating but think u gotta let things go my gorl

**Lils**

I know! It’s just…

Sev said that potter and black wre the ones who tormented him in first year and it’s really hard to see past that!

**Marls**

Tormented?

**Lils**

Ueah, you know godric & salazar dorms are attached?

They were horrid to him!

**Marls**

Considering I was in godric, yes, I know

And everyone was horrid to everyone in Salazar and vice versa?? Inevitably, especially if there was a games night or something

**Lils**

No but potter and black specifically targeted sev

**Marls**

Snape gave a lot back, did he tell you that?

I don’t want to get into this, we’re getting a cab back. All I’m saying is don’t see james as who snaps thinks, but from an unbias perspective

*snape

**Lils**

You dind’t hear what they did to him!

They broke into the flat and threw all his stuff out the window! It’s not like everyone can afford new things

**Marls**

LILY

BRO

MY MATE

I LOVE U

But you really have NO IDEA what went on

\--

**[private: Marlene McKinnon _to_ Dorcas Meadowes]**

**Husband**

How do u tell someone their bff Is a dick who did shitty things without specifically saying ti

**Wife**

If this is about lily and snape I have no clue

But also that he’s totally manipulated her into thinking james is a total twat in a bad way

Like he’s a twat

But in a good way?

**Husband**

Ugh y can’t she drop him. U know he messaged all the time in Canada, luckily she managed to not respond due to time difference but like

All. The. Time

I honestly asked if he was her toxic bf at one point. Considering he’s GRADUATED and still his telling her shit?? Concerning.

**Wife**

Yup

Big concern

Do you think we should talk to mary?

**Husband**

If it carries on. Just don’t want every convo to be “potter is so annoying”

Like

James is one of my best friends so I just read it like (._.)

**Wife**

Yeah, don’t think she’s considered that

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ James Potter]**

**[Traitor (Sirius Black) set his nickname to Unserious White]**

**Unserious White**

How am I meant to write notes with a sprained hand?

**Lame**

Ur left handed?

**Unserious White**

and?

**Lame**

you sprained your right hand?

**Unserious White**

Semantics

\--

**[private: Sirius Black _to_ Remus Lupin]**

**dog**

remy can u write my notes for me

**wolf**

no

and don’t call me remy

**dog**

I have a sprained wrist!

**wolf**

if u can text me u can write

**dog**

BETRAYAL

\--

**Sirius Black created a group**

**Sirius Black added _Marlene McKinnon_**

**Sirius Black added _Dorcas Meadowes_**

**Sirius Black added _Mary MacDonald_**

**Sirius Black renamed the group _Beautiful Laydees_**

**Sirius**

No one will write my notes for me

**Marlene**

Did you CREATE ANOTHER GC

**Sirius**

we only have 1??

**Marlene**

& that is enough

**Mary**

Why do you need your notes written for you

**Sirius**

Sprained wrist :(

**Dorcas**

U sprained ur right hand tho

**Sirius**

Again, so?

**Dorcas**

Ur left-handed

**Mary**

Lol then no

**Sirius**

Mary moo, love of my life

**Mary**

No

**Marlene**

Buy me a burger

**Sirius**

Done

**Marlene**

Anda sprite

**Sirius**

done and done

also I don’t have Evans’ number someone add her

**Marlene**

U don’t?

**Sirius**

Like,,

Didn’t know her vibe so

**Dorcas**

You have mary’s?

**Sirius**

I <3 mary

**Dorcas**

fairs

\--

 **@peterpettigrew tweeted** first day finished!

 **@prongspotter replied** yes peter!

 **@moonbeampie replied** hope it went well x

 **@siriuslybetterthanyou replied** lame

\--

**4.55pm**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Sirius, peter was nervous about his first day! Don’t say lame

**Fils de pute**

LAME

Wouldn’t go with my aesthetic

Of being

A cool dude B)

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

…

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

…

so weird he has a PROPER job!

**Should’ve gone to speacsavers**

**F** eels only yesterday that he threw up the first day we met :’) after too much alchy

Can’t believe he’s not in final year w us! FINAL YEAR!

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

we pretty much peer pressured Marls and Dorky into doing a year abroad so that we could be together in final year,

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

I dislike peer pressure. I prefer “edging them into a direction where we’d all be happy”. Besides, you were always doing four years, moons, we did it for you

**Fils de pute**

We were all doing four

Except peter

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Still can’t believe he said no :(

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

Was still lot of money. Peter’s job barely helped him

**Fils de pute**

He could have asked us

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

Absolutely not

What are we up to this fine evening gentlemen?

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

**We** ll, it’s Friday night

Par-tay night

Clubbing it up

Hitting it up

**Fils de pute**

Slapping it up in town

**wolf in a rabbit’s body**

**s** o, bar?

**Fils de pute**

Ya

\--

**5.07pm**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**James**

LAYDEES

Fancy hitting a bar later?

All in favour say I

**Dorcas**

I

**Marlene**

I

**Sirius**

I

**Remus**

I

**Mary**

I

Can reg come?

**James**

**T** he more the merrier:)

I’m inviting some others too!

**Mary**

**S** weet

\--

**[private: James Potter _to_ Alice Fortescue]**

**Jamie**

Woman of my dreams, will yu do me the honour of coming to the bar with us tonight?

**Alice**

JAMIE darling how ARE you

And yes! Frank’ll come too xx

**Jamie**

I am good, how was last year? Too awful?

**Alice**

**W** as pretty quiet without you boys, yes! Saw peter though, the poor thing. Don’t think he knew what to do without you. He ended up living in halls again, did you know?

**Jamie**

Yeh was sorry about that, did he not have a good time back in gryff?

**Alice**

He wasn’t in Gryff, he was in Slytherin dorms

Luckily don’t think he was caught up in the rumour they made about our team tho:(

**Jamie**

Is that still going around??? WHO DO I NEED TO MURDER

Also …. Was I just not aware he was in Slytherin dorms?

**Alice**

LOL, Jamie you’re the best. Nah, just annoying with numbers. Think people have been put off. Got lily evans inetersted though. She knoews Dorcas, Marlene and Mary.

IDK, I think he applied for Gryff again but it was full? For the final year block, they don’t like ~mixing~ the first and finals

**Jamie**

Yeah lives up the street! Met her couple of nights ago. She’s something

Didn’t make a good impression though:(

~mixing~

If I had known I would’ve messaged more!!

**Alice**

Oh honey it’ll be fine, she’ll find out how wonderful you are sooner or later:)

And you were on your year abroad! Don’t worry about that xx

**Jamie**

Love you alice

I’m going to ask the prewetts if they’re around

**Alice**

Make remus squirm lmao

Fab’s going out with Caradoc Dearborn anyways

**Jamie**

Oo I’m jelly, he’s a looker

\--

**[horrible histories mixtape: _Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald_ ]**

**6.34pm**

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

Alright ladsssss

We ready for pubbin it up in the HOUUSE

**Charles II**

Ye baybe can’t wait to get back to the Hogshead

The absolute mentality of it

**Dick Turpin**

I only went last year it was so funny! Aberforth is like, , crazy but in a great way? He randomly had a free drinks evening because his goat had finally produced enough milk for cheese?

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

**C** lassic

What’s everyone wearing tonight

a.k.a whats the vibe

**Dick Turpin**

Wearing a cute playsuit, will come show you

What time we heading?

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

Probs round 8 if we want a table

Alos, lovely lovely, might also go shorts cos how long will it be hot for lesssbereal

**Charles II**

I am READY

I will take SHOTS in approx. [1] hour if anyone will join. I am finishing an episodeof narcos frist

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

Delightful

@Lily Evans

You alive?

**Cleopatra**

Yeh

**Charles II**

You coming? Didn’t say ‘I’ on the chat??

**Cleopatra**

Sorry was on the phone with Sev, he was talking about his work

Ummmm is it only us and the boys?

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

No, I spoke w james when I was round their house like half an hour ago and he’s invited alice fortescue, her boyf frank Longbottom (PHD boi) and the prewet twins

Who will inevitably bring kingsley

And caradoc and probs eddie and ameila bones

**Dick Turpin**

**A** ka a par-TEE

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

aka lily doesn’t have to speak w jame

**Dick Turpin**

**A** we do you still not like him? He’s a sweetie, he gave me a lift back to campus

**1, 3, 4 and 2;)**

^^

Anyeays, convene for shots at 1930 bitches

**\--**

**6.45pm**

**[it’s a maraudering life: _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_ ]**

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Dudes

My main men

What r u wearing

**Fils de pute**

Oi oi, is the call I’ve been waiting for?

;) ;) nothing bby xx

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

As much as I would enjoy that (Jeffery)

I was acc asking for tnogiht. Cant decide shirt

**Wolf in rabbit’s body**

Tnogiht

English

Urm, wearing my bird shirt cos was feeling Winston vibes

**Fils de pute**

Tnogiht

Jam wear ur white shirt w the sleeves rolled up, love that. Girls will love it oioi

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

Ahaaaa ok

Hopefullt evans will change her mind then!

**Wolf in rabbit’s body**

I mean she’s only known you three days

Took mye like a week to

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

MOONY

**Fils de pute**

AHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Best day ever

**Should’ve gone to specsavers**

:(

\--

**8.04pm**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**Sirius**

We’ve got a table cxx

Outside, but they’ve got the heaters

**Marlene**

We r fg jsutj comin

**Dorcas**

Marlene already done her fair share of shots

We shall be bout 5 mins !!

**\--**

**10.34pm**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**James**

@sirius where you at???

**Remus**

He got with eddie bones in the loo akjsksjsk

**James**

LMAO yes boi

Me and marly are doing karaokieee

**Marlene**

SUMMER NIGHTS BABESSS

**James**

But I’m sandy

\--

**11.26pm**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**James**

Kdan someone gesf yo rje loo

**Mary**

What

**Dorcas**

Marlslsses n me r xomung

**Mary**

How tf do you guys speak this language

**Marlene**

Parsty in the loo

**Sirius**

Ediiee bones is banging asjjjjjjjjodk

**Remus**

Is dfsa loo party siriussssss!!

**Sirius**

Right therrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee we ewent to edddddieeeeessssssssss

**Mary**

What a mess

\--

**1.40am**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**Remus**

Sirius sicky in a bush

Lol

\--

**1.53am**

**[Tequila Time: _Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_ ]**

**Marlene**

Where u gorls at

We in maccy D’s

**Sirius**

Chicken nuggets babeey

**Mary**

Lily wanted to go home so we’re at home

**Marlene**

Boo


End file.
